deiafandomcom-20200213-history
Yukawa 'Yuka' Ki'Na
Yuka At 5' small, Yuka compliments her short stature with a short fuse. In contrast, when she's focused on a task, you couldn't pry her away with a crowbar. She doesn't like people much, and acts like she likes them even worse. If you manage to get onto her good side, you'll find she has a real passion for self-perfection, and believes that the best way to do that is to buurn away the bad parts and find the pureness of flame. Yuka is a member of TPH, but doesn't spend much time around the lair, she prefers he open skies of the Endless Desert. Statistics & Basic Information Full Name: Yukawa 'Yuka' Ki'Na Race: Bhuka Gender: Female Class: Swordsage, Scout, Barbarian Alignment: 2, -1 (Chaotic Neutral) Deity: Ingoun, Mitaeya, Neufay, Erythnul, Ohn Age (DY): 56 Age (EY): 43 Weapon: A +4 Flaming Burst Falchion Notable Mechanics: 22 Dex, 50ft speed, 17th level Initiator, meaning Inferno Blast, Tornado Throw, and Time Stands Still are all readied. Languages: Fluent in Bhuka and Crucian, with a smattering of Undercommon Appearance Height: 5'0" Weight: 113lbs Eyes: Like all Bhuka, yellow 'whites', with a black pupil and no iris Hair: Short and black Armor: A glossy black mithral breastplate Personality & Traits Notable Behaviours: Plays with fire when not otherwise preoccupied. Trademark Characteristic: Doesn't say more than she needs to, doesn't listen more than she needs to. Fatal Flaw: Rude. Brief. Like this. Backstory Yuka was born to a family of nomads in the desert, after their village's water supply had stopped short, their family left, she was born not long after. Her first few years were survived off cacti and the very rare rain, dehydration was a constant, but Bhuka are a hardy species. At the age of 4, she was wandering off, and as her father called her back, she turned, and then fell, through the sands, into their salvation. Bhuka have an affinity for water, and as she fell, they felt it. The water released to open air, and released to their senses. They set up camp around the water after fishing Yuka out, and spent several years there. Her mother hadn't always lived in the desert, and as she grew up, Yuka's mother, Dizaen, taught her what she had learned. Dizaen had studied how to move, erasing tracks in sand or other wilderness, how to use two weapons, one to feint, one to strike, and then switch, and some amount of frost magic. Yuka's interest laid entirely in the second subject. However, in their bouts, Yuka would let her right hand sit, and use entirely her left. This frustrated her mother to no end. She'd try and try to teach Yuka to use both hands, and eventually, in frustration, Yuka did, she placed both hands on one sap, and slipped right past her mother's defenses, every hit, Yuka knocked aside, and she drubbed her mother thoroughly. At the time she was 12. After experiencing her talent firsthand, her mother elected to send her to a college in Djera. The Martial School for Fighters of Prowess, or MSFP, is a minor player in Djeran society, and welcomed a new student. Yuka studied there until the age of 22, at which point she decided to test her skills against the sun, the winds, and the sands. She spent the next 15 years of her life in the desert, developing a respect and reverence for nature's power, and a disdain for just about everything else, herself included. At 37, she made her way into Toru'en, wanting to find some way to improve herself further. She felt she'd learned all her mother knew, all the School could teach her, and all the Desert was willing to impart. That's when she met Miaeva. Miaeva offered her a chance to prove herself. "I'll send you to Fyar, the beastlands, you come back with a severed claw off of the great Tarrasque, no need for more than that, and I'll let you in on something powerful." And Yuka did it. It took her 3 years' searching, 2 weeks' watching, tracking, and planning, a near death experience, and another week's rest before another attempt, but she got away with the severed claw of the Tarrasque. The next day, she met Mitaeya. Mitaeya congratulated her on her hunt, and gave her transport back to Toru'en. Miaeva welcomed her into TPH, and gave her the blade she holds now. She's been working for TPH for the past 16 years. Category:NPCs Category:Characters